Alone in the City
by LogenHolmes
Summary: Loki has never left Asgard, he's never even gone far from the palace. He's tired of the boring palace life and wants some freedom and excitement. One day an opportunity arises and he grabs it and holds on tight but being alone and free to do what he wants isn't all he thought it would be. Loki finds out how different life on Midgard actually is, and its not at all what he expected
1. Chapter 1

**Started writing this story a while ago but never got around to posting it. Originally wrote it as a one-shot but it's gotten kind of long so I've split it into a multi-chapter. First chapter is really short but please read and review! First Thor story! I would love some feedback! :) **

**No pairings, some brotherliness in later chapters. **

**Warnings: Rated T for some violence, mild language, and realistic poverty situations**

**Takes place when Thor and Loki are children. Loki is thirteen, almost fourteen. Thor is sixteen.**

Loki opened his eyes and glanced out the window at the moon, almost time, he thought. He sat up, pushing the bloody rag off his face. He had a deep slash from his forehead to his chin, cutting over his eye. Why can't I be good at anything?

Earlier that night he had been working on some combat techniques. He had been fighting on pure rage over something that had happened earlier that day and he had thrown a knife that had rebounded and hit him in the face with the blade side, slashing his face. Sif had been watching from the trees and had immediately run to his aid, she had told him to go to the sick ward, but instead he had gone up to his room. The wound had strangely not healed as fast as his wounds normally did. It hurt badly but it would heal in time, even if it took longer than normal.

Loki glanced out the window again and smiled, it's time.

It was 12:00 as Loki made his way down the palace walls and further away from the bright lights of Asgard, staying well hidden in the dark shadows of the many buildings. A few days ago he had managed to find a small tear in the walls between realms, allowing him to travel between realms without the interference and monitoring of his father, Odin. Loki pushed the small pack up on his shoulder, why did I pack so much? he asked himself, shaking his head. One part of his mind was telling him that he should turn back and forget about the tear, tell his father and allow him to take care of it. But he knew this was his only chance to go explore the other realms, a chance like this was only going to come once. 'They probably won't even notice i've left' , he thought, 'and even if they did, I doubt they would care. I'm just the pesky little brother, the nuisance who can never do anything right and is always getting in trouble.' . He was almost fourteen for gods-sake! He needed to stop thinking he was ten years old! But he couldn't.

Loki began to run, getting further and further away from the bright lights of Asgard. He pumped his legs harder and harder until he felt as if he would collapse if he didn't stop. He let himself collapse onto the ground, his chest heaving trying to take in oxygen. Loki felt the warm tears he had been trying to hold back beginning to stream down his cheek, he wiped them away quickly and stood up. He looked and looked around, taking in his had gone to far, but only by a mile or two. Loki took a deep breath and began to retrace his steps. After about twenty minutes he found himself in the clearing where he had found the tear.

Loki stopped, sucking in a deep breath of sweet oxygen. Then he walked over to a tree that was standing in the center of a clearing. He reached down to the bottom of a tree and began to dig, he had put a coin in the soil by the tree to mark the spot. Loki grabbed the coin and stood up, brushing dirt off his black leather trousers. He closed his eyes, thinking of where he wanted to go. Midgard, he thought, I've always wanted to go there…

Before he could do anything else he felt himself ripped off the ground and into the tunnel that would carry him to Midgard. The ride was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was how he imagined those things he had the humans used, rollercoasters? Loki smiled to himself, that's exactly what it was like. He could feel the wind beating at his hair and face and he could see blurs of color all around him. Loki laughed out loud again but then felt his speed begin to increase. Then the movement suddenly stopped, and was falling, falling, falling…

Loki landed in the middle of an alleyway, falling on his face. "Agh!" he exclaimed out loud. He moaned and rolled onto his back. He could feel the the hot, sticky blood running down his face. Loki sighed and used his sleeve to stop the bleeding. Strange, he thought, it is a simple bloody nose, why hasn't it stopped by now? Loki began to mutter an incantation, a simple healing spell. After a few minutes the bleeding stopped, although it took much longer than it should have.

Loki stood up and reached behind him to grab his pack, but it wasn't there. I must have dropped it when I fell, he shook his head. He would be fine without it. He closed his eyes and disguised the deep slash mark on his face that had refused to heal, as well as cleaning up his clothes. But suddenly he felt exhausted, It was a simple healing and cloaking spell, why has it exhausted me so?

The teen sat pondering this question, then he remembered. Magic didn't work as well on Midgard, in fact, it was amazing that he hadn't passed out even if it had been something as simple as a healing incantation and a simple cloaking spell. Loki shook his head and took a deep breath before turning and walking out of the alley into the bright streets of New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asgaurd**

Thor awoke to an insistent knocking at his door, he groaned. "What?"

"Thor, it's time to get up," his mother, Frigga. Thor sighed and rolled out of bed. "Come on Thor, you can't stay in bed all day."

"I'm up mother, I'm up."

Frigga began to walk away but stopped, "When you're dressed please go wake up Loki, Odin has asked that you work on hand to hand combat with him today."

As Frigga's footsteps disappeared into the distance, Thor sighed. He loved his younger brother dearly but he hated having to babysit him. He was almost fourteen for god sakes! He should be able to keep himself out of trouble for one day! But Thor knew better than that by now, if Loki were given a free day he would end up in prison for a month. His tricks had been increasing in severity, in the last year especially. One of his most recent was a stunt where he cut off all of Sif's hair. If Odin hadn't stepped in, Sif probably would have killed Loki, but after Odin was finished with him he probably wished she had. Thor pulled on a white tunic and opened the door. He walked over and looked out the window. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly, unlike yesterday which had been dark and rainy. Thor turned and walked down the hall to Loki's room. When he reached the door he banged his fist hard against it. Hearing no response he hit the door again, harder and louder this time. "Come on Loki! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

Hearing no response, he sighed and shoved the door opened. Loki's room was a mess, clothes, books and papers strewn all over the floor, but the most upsetting thing was the fact that Loki wasn't in the bed. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. Thor's first thought was maybe he had already gotten up and was in the dining hall eating breakfast. But Loki was impossible to get out of bed! Nothing could get him up, not even food, unlike Thor who would come at even the slightest mention of food. "Come on brother, we are already late," Thor said, thinking it was one of Loki's stupid pranks. But Thor had become accustomed to sensing magic and there was none present. Thor was beginning to get nervous and he began to search the room for any clue of where his younger brother may have gone. Loki's pack wasn't on the door like it usually was and most of his clothes were missing. Thor threw the sheets off of Loki's bed and saw a rag drenched in still fresh blood. What has he done now…, Thor thought. He grabbed the damp rag in his hands and dashed out of the room, heading down to the dining hall.

** Midgaurd **

The moment Loki stepped out of the alley way he was almost hit by a car. Loki stopped in the middle of the road, petrified with fear. If it hadn't been for the young man who had happened to be walking by at that moment Loki would have been slammed into by the car. Loki stood on the sidewalk, the man's grip still tight on his arm, staring at the car as it drove away, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Hey kid, you alright?" asked the man who had pulled him out of the street. He looked to be in his mid-twenties with tan skin and blond hair. He was wearing a suit and carrying a small briefcase. Loki gave him a puzzled look and the man shook his shoulders, "come on kid, at least answer my question."

Loki shook himself out of his daze and nodded. "are you sure you're okay…"

Loki nodded sharply once more, "y-y-yes, I'm fine."

The man loosened his grip on Loki's shoulder, "what's your name?"

"Loki"

"Like the norse god?" the man chuckled quietly.

"Yeah"

"I'm Sam by the way, are you from around here?"

Loki shook his head.

"Thought so," Sam glanced at his watch, "sorry Loki, I've got to go. Make sure you stay out of the street, I may not be here to help you next time."

Sam turned and joined a crowd of tourists going into a building with a strange point at the top. Loki turned and began walking in the opposite direction. As he walked he began to hear a strange noise, it wasn't loud like the big thing on wheels that had almost hit him when he walked into the 'street' as Sam put it. It was actually quite pleasant, like music, but it was far different from any instrument he had ever heard. He slowly walked around the corner and saw a man sitting with some strange wooden instrument, playing it similarly to the harp Frigga would often play. People were standing in front of the man with the instrument. Loki walked over and stood in the back of the crowd, watching. He stood, watching the man play the foreign instrument for almost a half an hour. He was the only one still watching the young man, mesmerized by his strange instrument. The man nudged something on the ground with his foot, a hat. The hat had strange pieces of green paper in it and coins, but they were different then any coins he had ever seen. The man nudged the case with his foot again. Loki gave him a questioning loki, "you got any cash?" the man said, rolling his eyes. Loki tilted his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a gold coin. The man's eyes lit up and his mouth fell open as Loki dropped the coin into the hat and walked off.

Loki walked around the city for hours, looking at all of the colors and listening to all the sounds. He walked into small shops and looked at all of the strange things they had, strange foods, colorful clothes and some things he couldn't even identify. As the sky began to get darker he began to notice how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Loki saw a small shop that said it had 'the worlds best pizza', sounds like a food, he thought. He shrugged and walked into the the shop, sitting down at a table. There was a piece of paper on the table listing all of the different foods they had at the restaurant. Most of the things on the menu were this 'pizza' thing the place was said to have. After about three minutes a young woman came over to his table and asked what he wanted, "pizza," replied Loki, "I'll try pizza…"

**Hello all!**

**I know it has been unacceptably long since I have updated, but I'm back now!**

**I thought I updated this story weeks ago but apparently not, Sorry!**

**I'm sorry for any innacuracies or spelling and grammar mistakes in the chapters, if you find any please PM me and I will try to fix them.**

**Read and review please**

**Logen :)**


End file.
